The present disclosure relates to an electronic parking brake (EPB) for a vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an EPB for a vehicle, which changes a driving current of a driving motor by suppressing the movement of a cable operating member during brake release, through an elastic member provided in a space part where the cable operating member to pull a parking cable in a MOD (Motor On DIH)-type EPB is moved, thereby not only recognizing the position of the cable operating member based on the change of the driving current, but also preventing the damage of an actuator housing, and a control method thereof.
In general, a parking brake for a vehicle is a device which brakes a front wheel or rear wheel of the vehicle in order to maintain a parked state of the vehicle.
Recently, instead of a drum brake, a disk brake has been well used for a rear wheel of a vehicle. Thus, as a parking brake is provided separately from the disk brake, a DIH (Drum In Hat) parking brake is applied.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-0110574 published on Oct. 22, 2009 and entitled “Load response limit switch typed electrical parking brake system in vehicle”.